The Other Salvatore
by Louisaxo
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn and during The Vampire Diaries season 7, although I've played around with the timeline a little. Bella Cullen nee Salvatore, a 170 year old vampire, and the Cullen's move from Forks to a quaint town called Mystic Falls. When she's there she doesn't expect to find her brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Salvatore**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Hi everyone! I'm back with another The Vampire Diaries fic! Try to check out my other one, Eternal, although this one does have different pairings to the other. Also, as this is a crossover, I also have a family-fic Twilight fic, We Are Family.**_

 _ **I have played around with the timelines a bit. In doing this post Breaking Dawn and during season 7 of The Vampire Diaries, but Stefan and Caroline are seniors as they haven't graduated yet. This story does include all of the Cullen's and mentions of Charlie. I will not be including the wolf pack as I did not like the way Stephanie Meyer did the whole Renesmee and Jacob imprint. Furthermore, this story will also not be including any issues with the Armory and I won't be delving into the Heretics too much.**_

 _ **Pairings: Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Esme/Carlisle, Caroline/Stefan, Bonnie/Enzo**_

 _ **Lots of love!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries or any other franchises mentioned in this story.**_

I ran through the forest, my husband and our daughter running besides me. Now that all of the drama with the Voltori was over, I was free to live my life with my family, but there were two people missing. For years, I had been in love with Edward Cullen, and I knew that once I found out his secret, I had to tell him mine. I had to tell him the truth. The truth is that I am a 170-year-old vampire, not the same kind of he Cullen's, the kind that burns in the sun. I lived in Mystic Falls in 1864 with my father and two brothers, Stefan and Damon. My mother died when I was ten, and my father never had that much time for us, so Damon looked after Stefan and I, although he was only five years older. Stefan and I were twins, born in 1847 to Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore, Damon was born five years before. I was changed in 1864 by a girl my brothers spent their lives swanning over, Katherine Pierce. I knew why she changed me, she saw me as a threat, she saw me as someone who took my brothers' attention away from her, so she killed me with her blood in my system and sent me away. I haven't seen Damon or Stefan since, I am sure they are dead now, and they have been for years. I never bought myself to return to Mystic Falls, knowing that it would hurt too much.

I made the final leap over the river towards the house, Edward and Renesmee following behind me. Although Edward loves to think he's the fastest, he knows that my age gives me an advantage. I walked into the room to find everyone congregated on the couches.

"What's going on?" I asked, I looked towards Edward, his face was showing a look of realisation.

"We think it's time to move again, we have been here for almost six years, the longest we have ever been in one place. As Bella, you are the newest addition to our family, we think it's right that you choose where we move next." Carlisle said, reaching up to put his arm around Esme's shoulders.

"Virginia, Mystic Falls." The words were out of my mouth before I even registered them in my brain.

A look of understanding crossed Carlisle's face, and I looked around the rest of my family, looking for any reason why they wouldn't want to move there. Thankfully, nobody objected to my decision.

…

It only took my family a few days to get organised. As we were all supposed to be at college, there was no need to worry about school. Carlisle tied loose ends with finances and investments in Forks before he resigned from the hospital. Esme found a new house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, and furnished it to perfection. Finally, Edward and secured our little cottage, him promising me that one day we would come back for it. Finally, everyone was ready to leave. I wasn't thankful in the slightest that it has only taken four days to take care of everything here in Forks. Every day was one day closer to returning to Mystic Falls, the place I was born, the place my brothers died.

"You ready love?" Edward asked me.

He was leaning against the bonnet of his Volvo, the others had already left as we were driving from Forks to Virginia. Edward was driving his Volvo, Carlisle was driving his Mercedes, Esme was driving her Jaguar, Jasper was riding his Ducati, Rosalie was following them in her shiny red BMW, Alice was driving to Mystic Falls in her Porsche and Emmett was with Renesmee in the Jeep. I was following behind everyone in my Ferrari, which had come my second favourite thing on the planet, after my family of course.

"No, but I have to be ready to go eventually…" I trailed off. I leaned up and kissed him before walking over to my car and starting the engine. As we didn't need to stop, it only took us eight hours to drive from Forks to Mystic Falls.

The first place we headed to was the new house. We drove through town and past the high school we would be going to on the way. Only Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I would be starting school as Renesmee was too young. Carlisle, would we working in Mystic Falls General, of course. Esme would stay at home, to take care of Renesmee when we weren't there, as she was an excellent tutor for her. We spent the night unpacking and by 3AM I found myself at the gates to Mystic Falls Cemetery, but I couldn't make my feet move from under me. I reached over and took the old padlock in my hands, twisting it until it snapped. I pushed the gates open and walked slowly to the Salvatore crypt. I stopped in front of the locked doors, I couldn't bring myself to walk inside, I knew that my brothers were in there and it was breaking my heart all over again. After what felt like hours, I slowly began to walk away from the crypt and towards the gate, closing it securely behind me. I quickly made my way back to the house, knowing that Carlisle and Esme had enrolled us in school for this morning, much to my disappointment. I quickly ran back into the house and up to my room to get ready before Renesmee woke up, Edward was in there reading on the couch.

"How was it?" He asked quietly, knowing where I had been. He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist.

"It was fine, I think, but I really need to shower and get ready before Renesmee wakes up. Do you think I can drive my car to school today?" I wondered, pulling my best puppy-dog eyes.

Edward smiled slightly, wrapping me in his strong embrace.

"You know that I can't say no to you, just don't make a habit out of it." He said, kissing my forehead before leaving the room to allow me to prepare for the day.

It took me less than half an hour to get ready, and by that time Renesmee was awake and eating breakfast downstairs.

"Morning, honey." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Hi, mommy." She smiled a brilliant smile that reminded me of Edward every time.

"Will you be okay here with her today, you know she can be a handful sometimes." I laughed, going to give Esme a hug.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine, and I have your number if I have any difficulties. Besides, Carlisle doesn't start work until next week so maybe we can take her out, how about that honey?" Esme asked, looking at Renesmee.

Renesmee giggled at her grandmother, nodding her head wildly.

"Okay guys, time to go." Alice announced, coming down the stairs and throwing me my car keys, knowing I wanted to drive today.

Everyone bid a goodbye to Esme, Renesmee and Carlisle before we walked out of the front door. I got into my Ferrari, Emmett followed after announcing that he was riding with me today, and everyone piled into Rosalie's car.

It had been decided that Edward, Alice, Renesmee and Emmett would remain as Cullen's and Jasper and Rosalie would be the Hale twins like before, and I would go by my given name, Isabella Salvatore. I was hoping that the surname Salvatore would not raise too many questions, as Salvatore was one of the founding families. I sped into the parking lot, Rosalie following behind me. We all got out of our vehicles, and moved away from them, knowing that the whole of the student body would be surrounding them soon. I looked around the parking lot and noticed nothing but small hatchbacks and Ford pick-ups. The only other car that stood out remotely was the shiny black Tesla that was parked in the corner. Two people were leaving against it, with another girl standing beside them laughing. None of them looked familiar, that was until I noticed the hair colour and the cheek bone structure of the boy that was leaning against the hood, his arm around the waist of a beautiful blonde girl.

"Stefan…" I whispered to myself.

The boy suddenly stiffened and turned around to face me.

"Isa… Isabella." He muttered to himself. The girls beside him just looked confused.

It took me about ten seconds to get across the parking lot. I jumped into Stefan's arms, he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. Eventually we both pulled away from each other. He cupped my face with his hands, brushing my bangs away from my face.

"How… what… I don't understand?" is stuttered.

"How are you here Stefan?" I asked, confused.

"I was changed in 1864 by Katherine, how are you here? How are you alive it's been over 170 years?" he whispered, dumbfounded.

"I was changed by Katherine too, she made me leave you and Damon. I'm so sorry, Stefan." I choked on my tears, falling back into his arms, he put one hand on my back and used the other to stroke my hair comfortingly.

"Shh, it's okay Isa. I can't believe after all of these years, my sister is alive." He whispered. If anyone didn't understand before, I'm sure they did now.

Eventually Stefan and I pulled away from each other, the bell had already rung but we just ignored it. We hadn't seen each other in 170 years and I was finally home, with my twin brother. If only Damon was here too.

"So I believe introductions are in order." Stefan said, looking at the Cullen's.

"Well, this is my husband Edward, my sisters in law Alice and Rosalie, and my brothers in law Jasper and Emmett." I said turning to Stefan as he looked over the Cullen's appreciatively.

"Well, this is our resident witch, Bonnie, and my fiancé Caroline." Stefan informed me.

"Well, we've missed the bell, maybe we should go somewhere and talk more privately. Let's go back to the boarding house?" Stefan's fiancé, Caroline, asked.

Everyone agreed and we decided it was best to follow Stefan in his car back to his house. We drove through the town and over Wickery Bridge, which I was surprised was still standing, and down a long driveway to a large boarding house. Everyone cut their engines and got out of their vehicles, slowly taking in the beauty of the house that stood before us.

"Bella, we have another surprise for you." Stefan said, putting his arm around his shoulders like he used to.

The sound of the front door opening interrupted my question.

"Stefan, what is…" the person trailed off, seeing everyone on the driveway before his eyes landed on me.

"Isabella." He whispered, but I was already running into my older brother's arms.

"Damon, I've missed you so much." I whispered, squeezing harder.

"Isabella, what is going on? How did you become like us?" he questioned, his eyes trailing over the Cullen's for a second before returning to me.

" _Katherine._ " I spat her name like it was poison, and by the way Stefan and Damon growled, I assumed that they didn't like Katherine that much anymore.

" _She_ turned you? How? When?" Damon asked, his eyes laced with confusion.

"October 1864, she changed me and told me I had to leave otherwise she would hurt you, but she did anyway, didn't she? That's how you're both standing in front of me right now." I muttered, cursing Katherine.

"What happened to _her_ by the way?" I wondered.

"She's dead." Stefan muttered darkly, walking into the house. I followed him, expecting to have to be invited in, to my surprise I walked straight through. Damon must have noticed my surprise.

"Nobody living lives inside the house so technically nobody owns it, although with all of the issues we've had maybe we should have changed that years ago."

The rest of the Cullen's followed everyone in easily and took in the vast living room in front of them.

"Well, this is completely different to the Salvatore Mansion back in the 1800s." I said, glad that the decor had changed, I hated those ghastly colours and bulky furniture that took up all of the space in my old home.

Once everyone was comfortable in the living room, Alice called Esme and Carlisle and asked them to bring Renesmee over to the house. Soon enough the doorbell rang and I leapt up to answer it. Damon and Stefan followed me.

"Damon, Stefan, this is my mother and father for all purposes, Esme and Carlisle. This beautiful little girl is my daughter Renesmee. Renesmee you know you have Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, these are mommy's real brothers from when she was human. This is your Uncle Stefan and your Uncle Damon." I said. In put Renesmee on the ground and she took off running in their direction. She stopped in front of them and raised her hands slowly and put one on each of their cheeks. Firstly, they were startled, but then they understood what was happening.

"She's gifted?" Stefan asked, he picked up his niece and balanced her on his hip.

"Yeah, a few of us are actually. I'm a mental shield, Edward can read your minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empath." Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So, Isabella are you ready to tell us your story? I'm sure that Steffie will be happy enough to tell you his and I'll tell you mine afterwards." Damon said, guiding me to the couches in the centre of the drawing room.

Everyone gathered around. Damon and Edward sat on either side of me, whereas the other Cullen's took seats on the various couches and armchairs on the other side of the coffee table. Bonnie was leaning against the arm of the couch closest to Damon. Stefan was sitting with Caroline besides him and Nessie on his lap. Caroline was fussing over Nessie making her giggle, I was sure that Caroline and I would be great friends, and given by the size of the rock on her ring finger I'm sure she would be my sister soon enough.

"So, everything started on the twenty-fifth of September 1864, six days before mine and Stefan's birthday…"

 _ **AN - Just a little note that Renesmee looks like a seven or eight-year-old in my story, picture how she looked at the end of Breaking Dawn Part 2**_

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and I'm so sorry I left it on a cliff-hanger! I'll be back with another chapter by the end of the week I promise!**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Salvatore**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bella POV**

I looked around the room as I prepared to tell my story to Stefan and Damon. I looked up at Edward and he squeezed my hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Well, everything goes back to 1864, just like you guys," I said, looking at Stefan and Damon.

"Katherine changed me about ten before our birthday, Stefan. She changed me and then told me to leave, otherwise she would hurt you both. Stefan, you must not have been changed long after me because you were still human when I left. I was there when our father shot you both, when Katherine was taken. She was relentless, I knew that she was, so I stayed around when she told me to leave. I knew that something would happen to the two of you, and it did. I saw the two of you lying there on the ground, I rushed to help, to feed you my blood, but it was too late. I had no idea that she had been feeding you her blood, hence the reason why I thought you were dead and the reason I haven't been back here since I left. Since I left here in 1864, I've travelled all over, Europe, Asia, Africa. Eventually I made my way back to America where I travelled all over South America, where I first met Jasper." I said, pointing towards my blonde brother in law.

It took me years but I eventually found my way to Washington, more specifically to Forks. I decided to go back to high school, where I met the Cullen's. When I first saw them, I knew they weren't human, but then again neither was I, so who was I to judge. Even though we were different species of vampire, I fell in love with Edward and we got married a year and a half later. Then we had a run in with the Voltori…" I said, only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry, the what?" Damon asked, confused.

"The Voltori? They consider themselves the _leaders_ of vampires, and they fight to maintain order in the vampire world. We went head to head with them after they found out about Renesmee. As she is half human and half vampire, they had issues and we were on the verge of a full-blown war with them. After all of the worry, Alice was able to convince them with a vision that Renesmee would be able to live amongst humans and vampires peacefully. After they left, we continued to live in Forks for as long as possible, but soon enough questions began to arise and here we are." I finished.

"How did she threaten you, what did she say?" Stefan asked quietly.

"She told me that she would kill you both if I didn't leave. But like I said to Damon outside, she didn't keep her promise because otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here right now." I said grimly.

"But I'm still confused. And bearing in mind it brings me great discomfort to ask this question, sister, but how is it possible that Renesmee is alive?" Damon asked, grimacing.

"Carlisle thinks it's because Edward and I aren't the same kind of vampire, but if it isn't that reason then I have no idea. Carlisle got the idea from a vampire he met half a century ago, what was his name, Klaus?" I asked, looking at Carlisle who nodded.

"You've met Klaus?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, Carlisle has, by the sound of it you have too?" I asked, tilting my head to the side questioningly.

"We have had multiple run ins with Klaus, none of them pleasant, but that is a long story for another time." Stefan told us quickly.

I nodded, knowing that whatever had happened between them wouldn't have a happy ending.

"Now, your turn." I said, looking between Damon and Stefan.

"We were changed six days before my birthday, by Katherine. I think that she planned on changing us, but I'm sure she never planned on our father spiking my drink with vervain, so when she took my blood she was weakened. After that, we believed that she was put into Fell's church to be burned with the other vampires, and we believed that, but Emily Bennett spelled her into a tomb, where we believed she was. I came back to Mystic Falls every fifteen years or so to visit my home town, and Damon followed making sure that my life was a misery." Stefan told us.

I looked at Damon and frowned.

"What, why?" I wondered, confused. They were brothers, and even though I was closer to Stefan, I was still very close to Damon and I didn't like them fighting.

"Back when we were turned, I made Damon change. I had just lost you, and I didn't want to lose Damon too, so I made him feed and make the transition." Stefan admitted quietly.

"Damon, Stefan. You guys have always fought, even when we were children. When our _father_ used to beat us within an inch of our lives, you were still there for each other. Damon, you used to help Stefan and I when we were injured badly. And you two saved me when our father tried to marry me off, just to get higher up in the hierarchy. Why can't you just get along?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, we get on much better than we did back then. I found Elena and Stefan found Caroline and we were just happier in general. When we aren't being killed, getting along with each other is much better." Damon told me, smirking and ruffling Stefan's hair.

"Elena?" I questioned, I had only met Caroline and Bonnie, who was Elena?

"Elena Gilbert, you remember them? Jonathan Gilbert from back in the day? Well, when Stefan came back to Mystic Falls in 2009, he put on his _hero hair_ and saved her from drowning, and they dated until she was turned into a vampire. After that she began to fall for my _charming_ self, and now she is in a magical coma until Bonnie dies, thanks to the leader of the all-powerful Gemini coven." Damon said, I was so confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, even with my vampire recollection, I was having trouble with what he said.

"So, Stefan came back to Mystic Falls, started to date Elena. Elena turned into a vamp and started dating me. Our friend Ric was getting married and a guy that Bonnie and I were locked in a prison world with put Elena to sleep and linked her life to Bonnie's." Damon summarised.

"You two dated the same girl, again, wow that's awkward." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"It gets weirder, sis." Damon said, still smirking.

"She looked like Katherine, she is her doppelgänger." Stefan finished.

I was completely speechless, I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to comprehend all of the information I had just been told.

"Well you've been busy." I said, chuckling.

"You can speak, Isabella. I'm not married with a daughter." Damon said sarkily, reaching for a glass of bourbon.

Damon put the glass stopper back into the bottle once he poured three glasses, he walked over and handed one to Stefan and one to me.

"So, that's our story. Now, can you explain how we are different species of vampire?" Stefan asked.

"Well, unlike you guys, we can't eat or drink, but we can drink alcohol, so can I have some bourbon? We hunt animals, hence our eye colour and we can't go out in the sunlight as be _sparkle._ " Emmett said, reaching over when Damon handed him a glass.

"You sparkle?" Caroline asked.

"Yep, you guys go out into the sun with daylight rings and we sparkle." Emmett told her.

"That's so much better than burning." Caroline said sulkily.

"We already know all of your vampiric traits, because of Bella of course. Renesmee is half and half so she can go out in the sun without a ring and she eats human food." Rosalie said.

"So, met any more vampires other than the Cullen's over the years?" Damon wondered.

"A few. We came across some really sadistic vampires called James and Victoria, and then a vampire called Laurent. Then the Voltori, and then mom of course…" I said, only to be interrupted.

"Hold up? Mom?" Stefan asked.

"You didn't know?"

"Mom's dead, Isa." Damon said, throwing back another glass of bourbon and putting the glass down.

"Mom was trapped in a prison world until a few years ago, you didn't know?" I questioned.

"No, you've seen her, you're sure?" Damon demanded, an angry expression crossing his features.

"Yeah, I met her in Seattle three years ago, I was shopping with Alice and Rosalie and there she was. But she wasn't alone, and you should hope that you never meet her, because the _girls_ that she was with were the biggest rabble of bitches I've ever come across in my 170 years on this planet." I told them, my voice shaking. Jasper felt my worry and made me calm again, I smiled in thanks and he nodded his head.

"Not alone?" Stefan asked.

"No, she was with a group of vampire siphons, I think she called them Heretics, very mean and very vain girls who tortured you in every way imaginable. There were three girls and two boys with her." I told them, as calmly as possible.

"She's alive? Why wouldn't she find us?"

"Stefan, I'm going to answer this as best as I possibly can. She didn't try to find us because she didn't care, she found a new family. I wasn't expecting it either, she wasn't using her real name, she was going by the name of Lily Windsor."

"Lily Windsor?" A voice asked behind me, and I turned around to see a young black-haired man.

"You know her?" Bonnie asked. The young man approached Bonnie and kissed her before turning around to face me.

"Enzo?" Damon pushed.

"I met her back in 1903, she was the vampire that changed me." Enzo said in a surprising British accent.

"So, mommy-dearest changed Enzo and then continued to abandon us 150 years." Damon said, his expression hardening.

"Does she know we are alive?" Stefan asked.

"If she did, she didn't mention you when I came across her. When I saw her, it was horrible, I had been alive for 150 years and she never bothered to find me. I cried for days, even Jasper couldn't control my emotions I was so hysterical, but in the end I realised that if she didn't care about me then why should I care about her?" I muttered, a lone tear running down my face.

"All you need to care about that woman, is that she never comes back to Mystic Falls, but don't be fooled by her. She may look like Lily Salvatore, but inside she's a cold vicious monster who's the most vindictive person I've ever met." I whispered quietly.

"Do we need to worry about the people she's with?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. They're vampires with witch power, you definitely need to worry about them." I told them seriously.

"You've met them?" Damon asked.

"Yes, one of them. A Heretic called Valerie, a psychotic bitch with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, I met her in 2003, I just didn't know she was a member of Lily's _family._ She didn't even mention Lily when I met her, it wasn't until Jasper and Edward did some digging that I found out who she was. _"_ I told them, Damon started to laugh.

"What's funny?" I asked, confused.

"Stefan, _Valerie!_ " Damon whisper-shouted excitedly.

Stefan reached up and put his hands over his eyes, obviously praying to god that Damon would shut up.

"What are we missing here?" Jasper asked, feeling the tension from Stefan and the obvious joy from Damon.

"Valerie Tulle?" Stefan murmured.

I nodded my head and Damon's smile grew.

"Guys, can someone please answer Jasper's question." I asked, growing frustrated. I also wanted to know what we were missing.

"Valerie… I… we… she was…" Stefan stuttered.

"V-card Valerie." Damon whispered over-exaggerantly.

I covered my ears quickly, not wanting to hear what Damon had to say about that, Stefan was my brother I didn't want to know _that._

"Don't worry about that, guys. You just need to hope that Lily doesn't show up here, other than that we're good." I said, half-flippantly.

"She will, you know our mother. Always sticking her nose in other people's business and letting her husband beat her children, you bet she will show up at the worst time." Damon said, the room soon became silent and Jasper had to intervene to make everyone somewhat happy again.

I spoke up to ease the new-found tension.

"So, Stef, how did you and Caroline meet and when are you getting married?" I smiled, happy that my twin was as happy as I was.

"Stefan and I met on my first day back at Mystic Falls High. We had very rocky start but I fell in love with him but he happened to admit his feelings at the worst possible time because my mom had just died. I realised that I loved him and he made me happy and then nearly a year later we were engaged. We are getting married in three weeks' time." Caroline said, Stefan put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Renesmee giggled at their affection, she was still sitting on Stefan's lap.

"So, I came back to Mystic Falls just in time to see my baby bro get married." I giggled, reaching up to mess up Stefan's hair.

"Bella, I am seven minutes younger." Stefan whined playfully.

"Still, wedding means shopping." Alice cheered, bouncing up and down on the chair she was sitting on.

"You can definitely tell that you and I are going to get on very well." Caroline commented happily.

Alice's vision went cloudy for a second before she came back to the present.

"We are going to get on _very_ well, and we are shopping together before Friday." Alice cheered again, clapping her hands together.

…

The next morning, after I had slept, the Cullen's and I made our way back to our own home to change before school. I was exhausted, we had stayed up for the most of the night talking. We all had to go home and change so Edward suggested meeting Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie at school. Overnight we had learned much more about many aspects of my brothers lives. We had learned more about Elena and the people in Mystic Falls who knew they were vampires. We learned where my brothers had travelled over the years, and we shared information with them about our lives, but I think I did most of the talking. We had spoken more about Stefan and Caroline's wedding, and at some point, during the night Alice and Caroline had taken off into the library to talk weddings in _even more_ detail. We talked more about Renesmee, and mine and Edwards wedding. I told Stefan and Damon that Edward and I would renew our vows one day so that they could be there. I had a hard time keeping my emotions together when Damon and Stefan spoke about what life was like when I left. They told me that they had a private funeral for me back at the old Salvatore house, as our father didn't want to hold a funeral for me. Damon told me how Katherine died, and I was glad to see the back of her to be perfectly honest. When it started to get late, Rosalie had taken Renesmee into one of the many bedrooms so that she could sleep. When we left their house about an hour before school, Carlisle and Esme had said goodbye and taken Renesmee home.

Forty-five minutes later, we were speeding down the road in Emmett's Jeep. Emmett screeched into the parking lot and sped into the spot besides Stefan's car.

I was glad that Stefan and I were at school together again, even when we were together back in 1864, we were never at school together or in the same classes. I got out of the car and went over to Stefan, hugging him before returning to Edward's side. I turned to look around and everyone was staring at us.

"Don't worry about them, they're just worried about how you know the _social recluse_ Stefan Salvatore, the girls are probably jealous that you're hugging him." Caroline joked and I laughed.

"What did they say when they found out you were engaged?" I asked her, wondering if her experience was like mine.

"Well, they kept asking for an invitation and when I said no they got really pissed. Some of the girls still glare at me because _I'm_ the one that is marrying him, not them." She laughed.

"I am glad that you're marrying him, Care. I can see that you love him very much, I'm so glad you're happy together." I told her, smiling as she pulled me into a teary hug.

"Thank you, you have no idea what that means to me, Bella. What about you, what happened when the people at your school found out about you and Edward?" She wondered, she linked her arm through mine and began to walk towards the school.

"Well, when I first started dating him it was ridiculous. Some of the girls were just jealous but some were insufferable. There was these two girls, Jessica and Lauren and they didn't speak to me for months. On my first day, Jessica made sure to tell me that 'nobody there was good enough for him' so I'm sure you can imagine what she was like. I remember her face when Edward put his arm around my shoulders at school for the first time, it was a complete picture. Alice and I had a huge argument when she invited them to the wedding. The main rumours said that I was probably pregnant, I wasn't, not yet anyway."

We continued to walk towards the school together, the others following behind us talking amongst themselves.

"I'm so glad they get along, I don't know what I would do if Stefan didn't get on with Edward and my brothers in law." I said wistfully, looking over at where Stefan was talking with Edward, Jasper and Emmett quietly.

"I know what you mean. I didn't have to worry about my mom because I know she liked Stefan, and I don't have any siblings. Besides, all of Stefan's friends are my friends so I didn't have to worry about comments from them either." She said as we approached the administration office.

…

The day passed excruciatingly slowly. Nobody was doing anything as graduation was in two weeks. It wasn't strictly necessary for us to even be in school, but Carlisle and Esme decided it would be the best way to keep up appearances as quickly as possible so people would get used to the sight of us. I had three lessons this morning before lunch: English Literature with Edward and Alice, History with Caroline and Jasper and Spanish with Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie. Spanish was a great way to get to know Bonnie more as we didn't really get the chance to speak last night. We talked about Enzo and her magic, overall it was a really interesting conversation. Since the day had begun four hours ago, I had been stopped in the hallway asking how I knew Stefan and whether I was his _girlfriend._ It wasn't just me either, Caroline was getting the same questions fired at her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Caroline and I were walking down the corridor to meet Jasper outside of our history classroom when we were stopped by a moderately good looking girl with way too much makeup on her face.**_

" _ **Hi, I'm Tammin, welcome to Mystic Falls, so I was wondering…" she trailed off. So she was fishing for information?**_ **Bitch.**

" _ **Well?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms across her chest, it was obvious she didn't like the girl. The smug look on the girl's face vanished in an instant.**_

" _ **Why are you two friends?" She blurted out.**_

" _ **I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused.**_

" _ **Well, Caroline you were obviously dumped for her, so why are you friends walking down the corridor together?" She asked boldly, thinking that she had all of the answers.**_

" _ **You… what… no?" Caroline feigned hurt, raising her hand so her mouth.**_

" _ **Yeah, I'm really sorry it had to come from me and your whore friend didn't tell you." She mocked, I glared at her and she quickly backed off.**_

" _ **And who exactly is it that's calling my girlfriend a whore?" A voice said behind her, startling her. She turned around to see Edward standing behind her, then she turned back around and saw Stefan standing behind Caroline, his arm around her waist.**_

" _ **But, I…" She trailed off.**_

" _ **Haven't you been listening to every other person in this school? Stefan is my brother, or does my name Isabella Salvatore not give enough away? You couldn't see the resemblance, we have the same hair colour, same nose same cheekbone structure, no?"**_

 _ **The girl nodded her head and backed away, nearly knocking into Edward in the process. I was glad I wouldn't have to deal with her again, what a nightmare.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

We decided to leave at lunch, Stefan and I compelled the administration staff to not mark us as absent so that it would look like we were there, when In reality we were at the boarding house hanging out and getting to know one another.

When we got back to the boarding house, Damon was pacing waiting for us to get back. He had a glass of bourbon in one hand and a wax sealed letter in the other.

"What is that?" I asked, reaching out my hand for the letter.

I tore through the seal and began to read aloud.

' _My dear Damon, Stefan and Isabella._

 _It came to my attention that you have recently been reunited, and I offer my sincere congratulations to Stefan regarding your engagement. My family and I wish to visit for this joyous celebration, I sincerely hope to see you soon._

 _Wishes,_

 _Lily Salvatore'_

"What do we do now, she can't come here?" I looked around the room, at the members of my new family and my old family, praying that we would all remain safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Salvatore**

 **Chapter 3**

 _I tore through the seal and began to read aloud._

' _ **My dear Damon, Stefan and Isabella.**_

 _ **It came to my attention that you have recently been reunited, and I offer my sincere congratulations to Stefan regarding your engagement. My family and I wish to visit for this joyous celebration, I sincerely hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **Wishes,**_

 _ **Lily Salvatore'**_

" _What do we do now, she can't come here?" I looked around the room, at the members of my new family and my old family, praying that we would all remain safe._

...

It had been sixteen days since her letter arrived. We had planned and strategized, but in the end every plan we came up with was dismissed. Damon was all for killing her, so were Jasper and Emmett. Edward was currently on the borderline, wanting to kill her after what she'd done to me and my brothers but not wanting to make me unhappy. After her letter arrived, we were put into a situation where we either had to lie or tell the truth, and the truth prevailed. My family sat around us as we began to tell the story of our mother, Lily Salvatore. The story was a long one with an unhappy ending, and after we had finished telling it, the Cullen's understood why we were concerned with her sudden arrival.

 _ **Flashback – General POV**_

" _ **Isabella, you need to come downstairs at once, I have something to tell you." Giuseppe Salvatore called up the stairs.**_

 _ **Isabella was fifteen years old, sitting in her twin brother's bedroom braiding her hair.**_

" _ **Isa, father called for you." Stefan reminded her as she secured her braid with a small piece of ribbon.**_

" _ **I know, Stefan," she replied, "he keeps on trying to pair me with a suitor and I don't want one. I'm fifteen years old." She cried, burying her head in her hands.**_

" _ **Hey," Stefan murmured, cupping my cheeks with his hands, "I'm your brother, Isa, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."**_

" _ **I second that, we won't let anyone take you, we promise." Damon said from the doorway.**_

" _ **Mother won't say anything to him either, even though she knows that I don't want this." I muttered into Stefan's shoulder when he pulled me into a hug.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

I was fifteen years old when my mother and father introduced me to my first suitor. He was a boy in a man's body, with crude manners and a barbaric lifestyle. He had been the first of many, so many that I had lost count. It never mattered to my mother how many times I pleaded with her to stop my father, what I wanted didn't matter. In the end, I gave up the hope that Stefan and Damon would be able to get me out of a marriage contract, that was until I was changed and forced to move away from Mystic Falls. After our mother 'died', my father wanted to get back to normal as soon as possible, which meant introducing me to another suitor two days after my mother's funeral. Giuseppe Salvatore was the most heartless man you could imagine, and I am ashamed that I called him my father.

Now that our mother was coming here, I don't know how Stefan and Damon are going to react when they see her. I met her before, granted it was 100 years ago, but I said everything that I wanted to say there and then. I have no intention of speaking to her whilst she is visiting. As for her _rabble_ of Heretics, she needs to keep them on a leash to ensure they don't kill anyone during their brief passing. It said in her letter that she knew that we had found each other again, which means she must have been keeping an eye on us, this fact unnerved me greatly. She also knew that Stefan and Caroline were getting married, but we were still confused why she cared, she hadn't cared during the other 170 years of our lives, so why start now?

However, even though we were heading for certain doom that came in the form of my mother, Caroline and Stefan continued to plan their wedding. Caroline had asked me, Alice and Rosalie to be bridesmaids along with Bonnie. Stefan had originally asked Damon to be best man, but he asked Edward, Jasper and Emmett to be on the wedding party too so that they could walk down the aisle with the bridesmaids. Stefan was so excited, I was so happy to see him happy. Stefan wasn't going to let the best day of his life be ruined by our _mother._ I was questionable on the subject, I couldn't decide what was best. Damon on the other hand, was all for killing her and her hoard of Heretics as soon as they walked across the town line. The Cullen's were worried too, Alice was able to see them coming but nothing afterward, and it was worrying her. I had taken to having my shield open to Edward constantly, it was exhausting but I needed the connection with him. Jasper and Emmett had taken lead of training those who wanted to be trained. They had started to work with Damon and Stefan first as the rest of the Cullen's still had training from preparing to fight the new-borns and the Voltori. I worked with Caroline and Alice worked with Bonnie, as my training was the ' _best next to his'_ according to Jasper. I was hoping that this wouldn't end in a fight, there had been enough bloodshed already over the years, and I didn't need any more. We were training in the daytime, as some of us actually had to sleep, and then Jasper was running strategies at night, trying to prioritise time as much as possible. The three weeks warning we had wasn't enough.

Rosalie and Alice had been working with Caroline to help with wedding preparations. Alice saw that Caroline's wedding planner would get the flu so Alice planned ahead so they were prepared when that happened. I was so glad that I was getting on with Caroline. I could see that we were going to become close, perhaps even closer than Alice, Rose and me.

Renesmee was delighted when she was asked to be a bridesmaid, and she took it in her stride when she went dress shopping with Caroline and Alice. Damon and Stefan were delighted that they had a niece, and they already loved her unconditionally, like I knew they always would. Edward and I were happy with it too, we were happy that Renesmee had two more uncles, and a new aunt when Caroline became an official Salvatore. Caroline adored Renesmee and Renesmee adored Caroline so I knew they would love each other.

"Bella, Caroline is on her way, now would be the time to get rid of the boys." Rosalie said she walked into the drawing room.

"Okay, will you let Ric in when he gets here? He's supposed to be here around about…" I was interrupted when the door knocked, I sighed and walked towards the stairs. I walked up the stairs and down the corridor to Stefan's room. The door was wide open. He was sitting at his desk, writing in his journal, as per usual.

"Ric's here." I told him, he ignored me, far to engrossed in whatever he was writing.

"Stefan." I tried again, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of his desk. Now that I had gained his full attention I tried again.

"I said, Ric's here and Caroline is on her way over so you need to be gone by the time she gets here." I said, he nodded and walked over to his bed where his overnight bag sat.

"What exactly is it that you guys are doing tonight?" He wondered, scratching his forehead.

"That is for me to know, and for you to never find out." I dismissed, walking out of the room before he could object.

"Damon!" I hollered through the house as I walked down the stairs.

"What?" He shouted back, although shouting wasn't strictly necessary in this house.

"You ready?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows expectantly.

"I was ready to go an hour ago, Isabella. This is my baby bro's bachelor party after all. I didn't get to crash my baby sister's bachelorette party." He replied, sitting down on the couch next to Edward, firing up a conversation with him about what he had planned for Stefan.

"Damon, I didn't have one, that was the one thing I put my foot down about." I said, I saw a smile cross Edward's face at the memory.

I rolled my eyes and waited for Stefan to come down the stairs. He appeared at the bottom of the staircase ten minutes later, an overnight bag and his phone in hand.

"You're sure you want to do this?" I asked him, looking towards where Emmett and Jasper were snickering quietly. Carlisle was going along too, but he as meeting them later as he was working at the hospital until late.

Esme was joining our small bachelorette party that we were hosting for Caroline.

Since we had moved here, we had spent so little time at our own _actual_ house that it didn't feel like home anymore, the boarding house did. I knew that it wasn't just me that felt this way either. Stefan and Damon fit in with the Cullen's well, so did Caroline. They were as equally beautiful and talented. Bonnie often spent time at the Salvatore house too, although she was best friends with Damon and Caroline, she had grown really close to Alice, Rosalie and me. Besides, Renesmee loved her. Their close relationship started about a week after we got here. We had come in from hunting to find Renesmee and Bonnie in the living room with Damon. Bonnie was floating leaves around the room, making Renesmee giggle. Renesmee told her that Bonnie reminded her of Benjamin. From that moment on, Bonnie was quick to become Renesmee's favourite. As for Esme, she had really taken Stefan and Damon under her wing, Caroline too. I overheard Caroline say it was nice to have a mother figure again after she lost her mom, and that was something I could relate to. I hasn't spoken to Reneé in months, and I hadn't seen Charlie since we left Forks, and I'm sure I won't be seeing him anytime soon. I knew that Stefan was starting to see Esme as a mother figure, just like I had since I had met her. I know that Damon will need a little more encouragement, but nobody can say no to Esme, not even Damon Salvatore.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door knocked, signalling that Caroline was here.

"You, all, out, now." I emphasised each word by pointing towards the back door, Alice had banned Stefan and Caroline from seeing each other before the wedding. I could relate to their chagrin, I was pissed at Alice too when she wouldn't let me see Edward before our wedding.

"You'll call me if anything happens, anything at all?" Stefan asked again, for the third time that evening.

"Stefan, I won't need to call you. I will simply open my shield to Edward so that he knows, then you can come back, I promise." I said, hugging him before pushing him out the door.

I knew that by 'anything', he meant that he wanted me to call him if our selfish self-serving mother chose this night to show up in Mystic Falls. Others had been helping us out too. I was introduced to Matt Donovan, a bit of a pain, but he fights for his friends and his town. I'd also met Tyler Lockwood, he reminded me of a vampire I met in 1947, he was an egotistical narcissist. I didn't have an issue with him, it's just that I didn't like the way he always put himself before his friends. Over the last few weeks, Damon had told us more about Elena. I now knew that she looked _exactly_ like Katherine, but she was a completely different person, and I was looking forward to meeting her in the next sixty years or so.

I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline was wearing the trademark bachelorette party veil and 'L' plates. Caroline was practically bouncing on the doorstep.

"So, you're excited to spend time with your future sister in law right, not to get married?" I joked and she laughed.

"Oh, of course." She laughed with me and followed me into the living room.

Alice had gone all out, it was to be expected. The drawing room had been completely transformed. There were streamers and banners, as well as games and of course, food and alcohol. Even though the Cullen's couldn't eat, they could still drink with us.

"So, what are the guys doing tonight?" Bonnie directed her question at Alice, thinking that she would have seen it.

"Actually, we don't know. Edward asked me to shield them so that Alice couldn't see what's going on." I admitted sheepishly, earning myself a sharp glare from Alice.

"Alice," I sighed, "you expect me to choose between my sister and my husband?"

"Yes." She said shortly, a small smirk forming.

"How about this, we don't need to know what they are doing, and even if they were doing something dodgy, Carlisle will be there to keep them in line." I said, Esme nodded, agreeing with me.

"Everything is under control. And bear in mind that I don't say that lightly, under control isn't a phrase that normally comes to mind when one is talking about a situation involving Damon Salvatore." I told them, laughing at some of the completely stupid things that Damon had done whilst we were growing up.

I was pulled out of my reverie by Renesmee, who walked into the living room.

"Momma?" She said sleepily.

"Yes, honey? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked, my motherly tone showing in my question.

Renesmee didn't answer, she just nodded. I knew that she had probably had a nightmare, she had been having them since our visit from the Voltori.

"I'll take you back up to bed, okay sweetie." I said, reaching for her hand.

"Actually Momma, can Aunty Bonnie?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Normally she only wanted Edward, Rosalie and I after she had a nightmare. I was so pleased with the bond that was forming between Renesmee and the rest of my family. Bonnie was so close to my brothers and Caroline that I was starting to see her as a sister, I am so glad Renesmee was too. Since she was born she has had the most amazing family around her, Carlisle and Esme were the best grandparents any little girl could ask for, constantly showering her with love and gifts. Alice was the same, Renesmee was well on her way to becoming Alice's mini-me, when I put my foot down to not shopping with Alice, Renesmee went, and she loved every second of it. Rosalie, along with Alice, were the best aunts, they would spend tons of time together, playing dress up and doing Renesmee's hair. Emmett and Jasper were the best, not only had they become the best brothers to me, they were the best uncles for Renesmee. As for Edward, he was just the father I imagined him to be. He was the best father, he was lenient but strict when it was necessary and he loved Renesmee with everything he had, he was perfect.

"Of course, she can." I said. Bonnie smiled at me before following Renesmee up the stairs.

"She is so cute." Caroline said as she sat down in an armchair, reaching for a bowl of fries that Esme had put out not five minutes before.

"Well, she gets that from her father." I laughed, sitting on the armchair of the couch Alice was sitting on.

Soon enough Bonnie came back down the stairs and sat down, just as the food that I had ordered arrived.

"Ready for girl's night, ladies?" Bonnie said, raising a class of freshly poured champagne.

…

Caroline's bachelorette party was going very well. Bonnie was the drunkest, as even though she was a witch, she was still human. Maybe there was a spell she could do to reduce the symptoms of a hangover?

It was 5AM in the morning and none of us had slept yet, well, Caroline, Bonnie and I hadn't slept. I recognised the uncomfortable surface I was lying on immediately, the couch in the drawing room. I was about to lay back down when I was startled by the door knocking.

 _Who the hell comes house calling at 5AM?_

"Rosalie don't answer that!" I called, but it was too late. I raced towards the door in an effort to stop her, and there she was, standing in front of me.

' _Edward, get back here now, she's here.'_

 _ **Hope you guys liked this chapter, please read and review, your reviews mean so much to me! How about 8 more reviews for a new chapter this week?**_

 _ **Lots of love!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Salvatore**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for ya'll, just a note that there are some dark themes at the end, but that is what the more mature rating is for, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _Who the hell comes house calling at 5AM_

" _Rosalie don't answer that!" I called, but it was too late. I raced towards the door in an effort to stop her, and there she was, standing in front of me._

' _Edward, get back here now, she's here.'_

…

"Isabella, it has been such a long time." She said as she waited patiently for me to invite her in, she looked straight past Rosalie when she saw me.

"Lily, I am sure that I made my feelings quite clear when I saw you in 1903." I said coldly, crossing my arms across my chest, hoping the boys would hurry.

"Yes, but Isabella I am not here for you. I am here for my son's wedding." She said, matching my tone.

"I don't recall Stefan saying that he'd invited you, last I checked Stefan and Damon didn't even know you were alive." I said snarkily.

"Isabella, my family and I have been trapped in a barbaric prison world for the last century, how was I to inform them?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Lily, you and your _family_ have been out of that prison world for nearly fifteen years. Didn't your little heretic _Valerie_ tell you that I met her back in 2003?" I questioned.

Lily's furrowed eyebrows raised in shock.

"I take from your reaction that she didn't, well no such thing as a family with no drama, right?"

Now I was getting angry with her, how _dare_ this woman walk up to the front door and knock after almost 160 years?

Finally, Lily took her attention from he and looked at Rosalie.

"And who is this?" She asked, looking at Rosalie from head to toe.

"This is my sister, Rosalie." I told her.

Again, Lily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Sister?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Sister-in-law."

Lily's face was confused for a moment until she realised that I had in fact, gotten married.

"You got married? After all of those years you threw a fit every time you met a suitor? Who did your father choose?" She asked happily, thinking that I had got married back before I was changed. She really didn't know that I was married?

"My _father_ didn't choose, I did. And I got married three years ago, if you gave a damn about your _real_ family you would have known. _I_ chose of my own accord who I married, because _I_ fell in love, mother." I told her incredulously, almost shouting at her. I sighed when I heard Renesmee's footsteps walking across the floorboards above me.

"Love? You know nothing of it. Even after all of these years you are still the naïve little girl that wouldn't get married to help her family." That struck a chord, all of those years they made it my _duty_ to marry for money, and I ended up marrying Edward because he _loved_ me. How dare she insult my marriage.

"How dare you insult my marriage, you know…" I stared to shout, but calmed when I felt his familiar hand on my waist.

 _Edward_

I sighed and leaned into his touch. Of course, Lily noticed and looked up to see who was standing there. She was surprised, based on the emotions showing on her face. I let myself be calm for another five seconds before I opened my shield.

' _Renesmee is awake upstairs, Lily can't see her.'_ I thought before I closed my shield. He kissed my forehead and walked in the direction of the stairs, Lily watched his every move, staring after him.

I breathed in through my nose, trying to control my anger at the terrible self-control that my _mother_ had.

"Hey!" I shouted, clicking my fingers to tear her attention away from Edward.

Lily smiled to herself before locking her eyes on mine once more.

"Where is Stefan?" She asked as if she hadn't just spent the last-minute staring at my husband.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not sure that Stefan wants to see you. Also, remember your other son, Damon, he's alive too but then again, you knew that, didn't you?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest once more.

"Don't be dramatic Isabella, of course I checked up on them, you too until you vanished back in 2008."

"I didn't vanish, I just hid from _you."_

"I won't ask again, Isabella." She threatened.

"Jasper, a little help here?" I muttered and Jasper appeared beside me.

Soon enough, Lily's face was no longer consorted with anger.

"Oh, who is this?" She asked, looking at Jasper like she had Edward, does this woman have no shame?

"This is my brother-in-law, Jasper. Thanks for the assistance Jazz." I said and he walked off in the direction of where Damon was leaning against the doorframe.

My two brothers had become close over the last few weeks. Damon started to work on his humanity, and in the process, he had started to remember things about his human life, or more importantly, the Civil War.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Everyone walked in from school on the second-to-last day of school, thank god, the torture was almost over.**_

 _ **Damon was crouching over by the fireplace, lighting it as it was getting cold out.**_

" _ **So, how was school children?" He asked, a smirk on his face.**_

 _ **He got a large groan in response before everyone took off in separate directions.**_

 _ **Damon sat opposite Alice and Jasper on the couches, looking at Jasper with his eyebrows furrowed.**_

 _ **Jasper looked up, feeling the confusion.**_

" _ **Why do I feel like I know you?" Damon asked him.**_

 _ **I laughed.**_

" _ **See Jazz, I told you he would remember eventually." I said as Edward pulled me down onto his lap.**_

" _ **I would remember what?" Damon asked, getting even more confused.**_

 _ **Everyone looked at Jasper to answer the question.**_

" _ **Lieutenant Salvatore." The two words Jasper spoke must have bought up a memory for Damon as he smiled and nodded his head, remembering why he knew Jasper.**_

" _ **Major Jasper Whitlock, how long it's been, that's why I didn't recognise you, you changed your name."**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Since then, Jasper and Damon have been getting on like a house on fire. They would sit together, drinking bourbon and sharing war stories.

My attention was bought back to Lily when she cleared her throat to get my attention,

"What is it you wanted?" I asked again.

"To see my son's."

"Well, mommy, what is it you wanted?" I heard Damon ask behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Damon and Stefan behind me, they both had their arms crossed against their chest.

"I wanted to offer my sincere congratulations to Stefan." She said, looking at him.

"Your congratulations are not wanted or needed, all of this time you knew that we were alive and you never bothered to check up on us? To tell us you were alive, what kind of mother are you? When you saw Isabella in 1903 why didn't you tell her we were alive? Damon and I have spent the last 150 years thinking our sister was _dead_ , do you have any idea how that feels?" Stefan said, trying to keep calm.

"I did check on you all, but I had my own family to take care of." She said briskly.

"But no feelings for your _real_ family, no? Your actual flesh and blood, your two sons and your daughter and you _left_ us with that man you married, knowing what he was capable of." Damon told her coldly, an angry expression crossing his features.

"It takes more than blood to make a family, Damon." Lily said.

"I am aware of that Mother." Damon said, pointing towards where all of the Cullen's, were sitting in the drawing room with Caroline, Alaric and Bonnie. I smiled at him brightly, glad that he was coming around to the idea of family like Stefan was.

Lily nodded to herself, taking notice of the large group of people in the house.

"Won't you invite me inside? I would love to come to the wedding, as would the rest of my family." She asked us.

"No, you had your chances mother, I will not let you ruin our day." Stefan said before he closed the door.

I turned around and walked straight towards Edward, still annoyed at how my _mother_ was acting.

"Nessie okay?" I asked him as I leant into his side, he wrapped his arm around my waist tightly.

"She's fine, she's getting ready with Bonnie upstairs." He reassured me, kissing my forehead.

"Let's not wallow guys, she can't ruin this day for any of us, especially you two." I asked, looking at Stefan and Caroline.

"Let's get ready, we have a wedding to go to." I said, stepping out of Edwards embrace and following Caroline and Alice up the stairs.

…

The back garden of the boarding house looked magnificent, Alice had done an excellent job and in between training and school we had all been helping out to make this day perfect. There was an archway at the end of a long white carpet, covered in flowers of different shades of blue. There were white wooden chairs, covered with white linen and secured with a light blue silk bow. There was a white piano in the corner of the garden by the white fences that had been put up for the occasion. I knew that Alice had hired a profound pianist from New York as neither Edward or Rosalie could play, as they were part of the wedding party. I knew that Alice would do an excellent job, and she exceeded what I thought was possible. I thought that my wedding was the prettiest wedding I had ever been too, it turns out I was wrong.

The wedding was due to start soon, Alice was taking to the pianist that had just arrived, but I knew that soon enough she would be rushing around making sure that everything was right, she was such a perfectionist. She had done a great job with wedding attire too; the bridesmaids were all wearing long light blue dresses that were longer at the back and shorter at the front, Alice found the perfect colour that went with both out light skin and Bonnie's darker skin tone perfectly. The groom's men and Damon were all wearing grey suits with handkerchiefs to match our dresses, and Stefan was wearing the same suit, only was a darker shade of grey. Caroline looked beautiful, she was wearing a brilliant white dress that fanned out beautifully at her waist, it was so simple but so elegant at the same time. Soon enough all of the guests had arrived and all we needed was the wedding party for this wedding to begin.

…

 **General POV**

 _Everyone was in their places, Stefan was at the end of the aisle waiting patiently, Damon at his side checking if he had the rings in his suit pocket. All of the guests were in their places, you could see Matt Donovan's fiancé sitting near Tyler Lockwood and some other people you could recognise from around town. Finally, the music started and Renesmee walked down the aisle slowly, throwing petals from a small white wicker basket. Bonnie followed twelve seconds later, looking stunning in her dress. Next it was Edward and Bella, then Alice and Jasper and then Emmett and Rosalie. When everyone was in their places, the music changed to the wedding march and Caroline appeared at the end of the aisle, Matt Donovan on her arm as he was her longest friend besides Bonnie and Elena._

 _Stefan stared in awe as she walked down the aisle, smiling brightly at her. You could see that she was crying as she reached the end of the aisle and passed her flowers to Bonnie._

 _The vicar smiled before he stared to speak. He asked Stefan and Caroline to repeat the vows before he asked, "Does anyone here present have any reason why these two people should not be married?"_

 _When he was greeted with silence he continued._

" _With the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you Mr and Mrs Salvatore, you may now kiss the bride."_

 _The second the last word passed his lips, a ring of fire erupted around the wedding party, circling around the white fence. The guests were jumping up and screaming in fear, some tried to escape but some just huddled together, trying to protect themselves. The circle of fire started to close in on people, and the vampires could smell the bodies and the blood of the fallen guests. And yet, the fire continued to come closer, and the vampires knew that the fire could kill them easily. Bonnie was away from the group, chanting, trying to get rid of the fire that was less than five metres away. Stefan and Caroline had their foreheads against each other's, Caroline was crying and you could hear Stefan muttering to her, trying to calm her down. Bella had Renesmee in her arms as she leant into Edward's embrace for what they feared may be the last time. Damon was standing with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice trying to figure a way to get out of the fire. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together, talking together quietly and holding each other's hands tightly. Bonnie's chant began to speed up and then the fire ceased to exist, leaving nothing but reams of smoke and the bodies of nearly thirty guests. Every guest that was invited was dead, leaving the Cullen's, the Salvatore's and the last remaining Bennett witch surrounded by death and darkness. Bonnie stood up from where she was kneeling and rushed over to where Matt Donovan was lying on the ground, holding his wife's hand, besides him was Tyler Lockwood, his face barely recognisable because of the burns. Everyone was dead._

 _You could not hear fire engine sirens or screaming, you could just hear the laugh of three people, three women. A blonde, a dirty blonde and a brunette laughing as they walked away from the destruction they had caused._

 _ **Ahh cliff-hanger! I had to end it here, it's so suspenseful I love it! Please read and review I would love to know what you think!**_

 _ **Lots of love.**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Salvatore**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Hey y'all, I'm back with another chapter for you guys. As always, I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. Please read and review, your reviews always mean so much to me!**_

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_

 _Bonnie stood up from where she was kneeling and rushed over to where Matt Donovan was lying on the ground, holding his wife's hand, besides him was Tyler Lockwood, his face barely recognisable because of the burns. Everyone was dead._

 _You could not hear fire engine sirens or screaming, you could just hear the laugh of three people, three women. A blonde, a dirty blonde and a brunette laughing as they walked away from the destruction they had caused._

 **Bella POV**

"Alice! Alice! Snap out of it!" I yelled, shaking her shoulders, trying to get her out of the vision. A pained expression crossed her face and she gasped before opening her eyes and wrapping her arms around me.

"Alice, what did you see?" I pulled back from her enough to see tears that would never be shed brimming her eyes.

Alice didn't speak, she just kept on shaking her head. She was in denial about what she saw in her vision. So, I turned to Edward, of course he would have seen what Alice saw.

"Edward?" I murmured quietly.

"Three women: a blonde, a dirty blonde and a brunette. They were walking away from such carnage. Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood were dead, as well as Matt's fiancé and every other guest at the wedding, they torched the whole thing. Everyone was dead, everyone but us. We all survive, I'm not sure why or what the crux is, but we all lived. Bonnie was alive too, she was trying to use magic to stop the fire, but they were too strong for her." He spoke quietly, the same pained expression that Alice was wearing crossing his face.

"They crashed our wedding? Why?" Caroline asked in sheer disbelief that someone she hadn't even met would do such a thing.

"Who was it?" Esme asked, I hadn't even seen Esme come back down the stairs. When we couldn't pull Alice from the vision, Esme and Carlisle took Renesmee upstairs.

"No idea, can someone get me some paper and a pen?" she asked quietly.

Damon raced out of the room and into the library, and he was soon back, handing a white sheet of paper and a pen to Alice. He walked to stand besides Stefan, who was holding a distraught Caroline in his arms. I followed, taking Caroline from Stefan and hugging her myself.

"Nothing's going to happen, Care, I promise. Nothing will happen to anyone, we will just have a small wedding here, so they don't know about it?" I suggested and she nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What exactly is she doing?" Damon asked, gesturing to Alice who was scribbling wildly on the paper.

"She's drawing out the scene. I've only seen her do it once before though, when we were on the run." I said without thinking, and I winced when I realised what I had said.

"You were on the run?" Both Stefan and Damon asked at the same time.

"Yes, years ago, when I first met the Cullen's. You remember I told you about James, Victoria and Laurent? Well James was way too interested in me so he chased us across the country until he caught up with us." I told them quietly, not wanting to interrupt Alice.

"And he is where?" Damon asked though his teeth, I knew he would want to kill him. I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness.

"Dead. Alice took his head off." I told him.

Damon raised his eyebrows in obvious surprise and glanced at Alice with a look containing the same amount of surprise.

"She's kind of scary for a pixie." Damon murmured to Stefan. Stefan just smiled and nodded, agreeing with his statement. Both of them had seen how well Alice could fight.

"There." Alice said, putting the finished drawing in the centre of the coffee table.

"Knew it." I said, leaning over the image. In the centre of the fires Alice had drawn there were three women, one that I immediately recognised as Valerie.

"Valerie." Stefan said once, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded and a frown appeared on his face.

"But what did we do to warrant that?" Enzo questioned, I hadn't even realised that he had come in.

"No idea, maybe they just didn't like the way I handled Lily. They're _supposed_ to be her children, aren't they? Maybe they were just mad at the fact that I wasn't very _nice_ to Lily when she showed up at the door.

"But since when did being mean to your mother warrant the deaths of nearly forty people?" Caroline questioned.

"Maybe Lily doesn't even know that this isn't going to happen?" Rosalie suggested.

"And they don't know that Alice has foreseen that it would happen." Jasper added.

"Where's the card she left on the mat after I slammed the door in her face?" I asked, looking around the drawing room. Jasper and Emmett looked at me with looks that said ' _really?'_.

"Jasper, Emmett, don't look at me like that. She was _admiring_ my husband way too much and I had nothing to say to her." I defended myself, causing them to burst out in laughter.

"What is so funny?" I questioned, not finding the humour in the situation. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"All of the times I've heard Edward moaning about your _admirers, I_ never thought the roles would be reversed with your mother." Jasper told me, still laughing. I rolled my eyes at their childishness.

"Grow up." I chided them, putting Alice's drawn image back on the coffee table.

Edward handed me the card that Lily had left. After I closed the door in her face, she left a card on the doormat, Carlisle had found it when he came in. I took the card from the envelope and started to read.

' _Dear Stefan and his bride,_

 _I wish you the best for your wedding day and for your lives together. I mean not to intrude on your day, I only wished to see my children one last time before we left for Europe._

 _Congratulations,_

 _Your mother._

 _(703) 074-7114'_

"She left a cell number, let's see if she knew what her precious Heretics were up to." I said, reaching into my pocket for my cell phone. I dialled the number and put it on speaker.

" _Lily Windsor's phone."_ I heard her say.

" _Hello, it's Isabella."_ I replied.

" _Ah, Isabella, I knew you would come around."_ She said, sounding highly satisfied with herself.

"No, mother. I have not come around. I know what your Heretic's are planning for Stefan's wedding and I am suggesting that you stop them and leave town immediately." I suggested, only to be greeted with silence from Lily.

" _Planning?"_ She said, eventually.

"You know, the whole spell, fire, kill everyone, ruin Stefan and Caroline's wedding kind of thing?" I said, sarcasm colouring my tone.

" _Ruining the wedding, now why would they do that?"_ She asked me incredulously.

"I have no idea in the faintest, but you might want to warn them that we know. There may be three of them pulling this little stunt but there are twelve vampires and the most powerful Bennett witch who will not hesitate to tear your Heretics' heads off if they show up here and try something." I warned.

" _How are you aware of this 'stunt'?"_ Lily questioned.

"That is none of your concern," I said, looking directly at Alice, "but, what is your concern is making sure that your _children_ and kept in line and that you leave for Europe as soon as possible."

Lily didn't respond, she just ended the call. I sighed and stepped back into Edward's arms, knowing that they would calm me down.

"Now what?" Stefan wondered.

"Now, we get you and Caroline married. Those bitches won't be ruining yours, or anyone else's day." I told him and he nodded.

…

Alice and Caroline pulled everything together ridiculously fast. By six in the evening, they had managed to get cake, food, flowers, a photographer and even a vicar to officiate the ceremony. However, this time, it was only going to be us, Matt and Tyler. There was no need for any unnecessary casualties if the heretics did show up. Stefan and Caroline weren't supposed to get married until the weekend, so the Heretics did not know that they were getting married today, it should give us an advantage. Soon enough, Caroline was in her dress and Stefan was in his suit waiting at the end of a makeshift aisle in the boarding house back garden. It was the perfect setting, whilst the girls had been getting ready, the guys had strung thousands of twinkling lights everywhere, making it the perfect fairy-tale setting for the wedding. Damon was standing beside Stefan, as best man of course. Renesmee walked down the aisle first, giggling and throwing pure white flower petals on the ground as she walked, she was wearing a headband of matching petals. She continued to throw petals until she got to the end of the aisle where she sat between Carlisle and Esme on the first row. The only guests that were sitting were Esme, Carlisle, Nessie and Tyler Lockwood as he wasn't a groomsman. Bonnie and Enzo were next, as Bonnie was maid of honour and Stefan had chosen Enzo as his first groomsman. Bonnie looked beautiful, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a pearl encrusted string belt, she was the ideal maid of honour. The bridesmaids dress that Rosalie, Alice and I were wearing were the same style dress, only they were a different shade of blue. I was next with Edward, closely followed by Alice and Jasper, then Rosalie and Emmett. I was glad that Stefan was close enough to Edward and my brothers-in-law to ask them to be groomsmen, just like I was so happy that Caroline was close enough to Rosalie, Alice and I to ask us to be her bridesmaids. In a matter of no time, everyone was in their places and the music changed cueing Caroline. Caroline had chosen Matt to walk her down the aisle as neither of her parents were here to do it. Stefan grinned brightly as he caught sight of his wife-to-be. Caroline was smiling brightly too, tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked down the aisle to get married. She got to the end and kissed Stefan before taking her place in front of him, she passed her flowers to Bonnie and Stefan took her hands in his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes, if anyone objects to this marriage they should speak now or forever hold their peace." The vicar started.

Nobody spoke and I saw the vicar breathe a sigh of relief.

The atmosphere was relatively calm as Caroline and Stefan recited their vows, although I knew that everyone was on high alert in case the Heretics decided to crash the party.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The vicar announced happily, and Caroline and Stefan kissed each other like there was nobody watching. I was so pleased that they were happy and that I got to witness the marriage of my brother.

The reception was held afterwards inside of the house, it was not an ideal location, but the drawing room was more than big enough for the event. Stefan and Caroline cut their cake and then went on to smear it on each other's faces. Damon dared Stefan to take Caroline's garter off with his teeth, and Stefan got payback when he flung the garter straight into Damon's unsuspecting face. Damon looked at the hot pink garter with silver stitching, _'Mrs Salvatore',_ ludicrously before smirking and flinging the garter at Tyler Lockwood, who was more than surprised when the garter landed in his glass of bourbon. Speaking of bourbon, Damon had broken out his oldest bottle for the occasion, and it was used for the toast, much to Caroline's chagrin.

Only too soon, the reception was over and Matt and Tyler had to leave. Caroline and Stefan walked around the group, thanking them and saying their goodbyes before they left. Without Caroline knowing, Stefan had booked a week in Barbados for them. He would only go if Damon and I promised him that we had the ' _Lily'_ situation under control. Hopefully, she would have left for Europe by the time Stefan and Caroline returned.

This evening had been beautiful, a small affair that had taken place, but it had been perfect. It was a beautiful, heretic-less event that I'm sure that none of us would forget in a hurry.

 _ **New chapter guys. If you love The Vampire Diaries fiction, I have a StefanXElena DamonXCaroline fic up called Eternal. As well as another linked Eternal fic for the holidays called, An Eternal Christmas, please check it out. As always please read and review, I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!**_

 _ **Summary for Eternal:**_ _ **AU - My version of season three of The Vampire Diaries. After Stefan left Mystic Falls in the season two finale, Elena needed something to bring him home. That something came in the form of a miracle. ElenaXStefan DamonXCaroline - Rated T for minor swearing and angst themes. ElenaXStefan Pregnancy Fiction**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Other Salvatore**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Hey y'all, I'm back with another chapter for you guys. As always, I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. Please read and review, your reviews always mean so much to me!**_

 _ **AN: I also have various other pieces of fiction for Twilight and The Vampire Diaries up on my page if you want to check them out!**_

 **Bella POV**

"What do you mean she's still here?" The first question Stefan asked when he walked through the door was about Lily.

I sighed before answering him. Everyone, minus Matt and Tyler, had been in the drawing room of the boarding house when Stefan and Caroline had arrived home. His suitcase hadn't even touched the floor before he was asking about Lily, nobody had told them anything in the week they had been away from Mystic Falls.

"It means that she and those freaks are still here, in town. They won't leave, three people have been killed since you've been out of town. Donovan keeps naming them as animal attacks, we can't keep using the same excuse we have been using for years, people will start to see through the cracks." Damon stood up and approached Stefan.

"So, the five of them and Lily are still in town? I thought they were going to Europe?" Caroline stepped forward, dropping her bag to the ground.

"Actually, the _four_ of them and Lily are still in town." I mumbled, Stefan and Caroline raised their eyebrows in my direction.

"I'm sorry, what?" Caroline crossed her arms across her chest.

"Emmett and I may have ripped a heart out whilst you've been gone." Jasper said quietly and Stefan looked even more surprised.

"What the hell have you guys been keeping from us since we've been away?" Caroline cried.

"Bastard came after Alice, so I ripped his heart out." Jasper said offhandedly. Neither Caroline or Stefan argued with the statement, knowing they would do the same for their each other.

"What else has happened?" Stefan crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the large group of people in the room.

"Lily took Elena." Damon said quickly, gauging Stefan and Caroline's reactions.

"What?" Both of them shouted simultaneously.

"We got her back. Alaric, Enzo and I took a road trip to get another one of her Heretics in exchange for Elena. Tyler Lockwood has her for safe keeping." Damon handed Stefan a glass of amber liquid, he drunk it quickly.

"You trust _Tyler Lockwood_ with this?" Stefan raised one eyebrow and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Thank you! At least I'm not the only one who doesn't think he's capable of such a task. He's a moronic pain in the ass." I cried, rolling my eyes in Damon's direction.

"Um, Bella. So is Edward and you married him." Emmett said, trying to keep a straight face but failing massively. Jasper burst out in laughter. I ducked my head, desperate not show how much I found it funny. Edward on the other hand, did not find it funny, he glared at Emmett and Jasper until they stopped laughing.

"Boys." Esme warned as she walked into the living room with Renesmee in tow.

As soon as Renesmee saw Stefan and Caroline she was running towards them, welcoming them home.

"So, how was it?" I asked as Stefan and Caroline sat down on a couch opposite me.

"How was what?" Stefan questioned, picking up Renesmee and putting her on his lap.

"Your honeymoon?" I rolled my eyes and Stefan looked up at me, Caroline ducked her head, blushing wildly.

"I am not saying anything to you, you are my sister." Stefan told me and I rolled my eyes again.

"Stefan, come on." I whined playfully and he laughed.

"Are you going to tell me about your honeymoon?" Stefan raised his eyebrows expectantly and I closed my mouth immediately, glaring at Emmett and Jasper when they laughed.

 _"_ Guys, shush." Alice chastised them and they quietened down.

"So, what do we do about Lily and her heretics?" Carlisle questioned, he was always the voice of reason.

Stefan and Damon looked at me expectantly.

"Don't look at me, I met her once." I leant back into the couch and grimaced at the thought of _ever_ talking to Valerie again.

"That's not what we meant. If this does end up in a fight, you and your mental shield are our best chance." Stefan summarised and I nodded.

"She won't have the chance to fight. As soon as I see the bitch I'll rip her heart out. By doing what she did, _what they did_ , she could have killed my family, my brothers, my husband _and_ my daughter. Bitch is dead." I replied offhandedly and everyone looked at me surprised.

"Okay, what about Bonnie?" Caroline asked. Everyone turned to look at where Bonnie was sitting with Enzo.

"I can set them on fire, only if I am close enough to them though. That trick I love to do on Damon would be helpful too." Bonnie smirked at Damon who glared back at her.

"Trick?" I questioned, Damon continued to glare at Bonnie.

"Because you heal so quickly, I can cause multiple aneurysms in your brain, one after the other. I've practiced on Damon a few times, Katherine too." Bonnie told me and I nodded.

"So, does Bonnie's magic work if she's underneath Bella's shield?" Stefan asked.

"It does, Bella's shield does not affect the magic." Carlisle replied and Stefan nodded, he took Caroline's hand and squeezed it.

"So, what's our next step?" Emmett grinned, always eager for a fight. Rosalie rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"We keep training. We've all fought other vampires before. They're just like us, but if their witch power is rendered useless we will have an advantage. As long as we are shielded by Bella's shield, they won't be able to siphon or perform magic on us. We will have to split up into groups to fight. Split the strongest between the groups, so Emmett, Edward, Damon, Stefan and myself would be split between the five groups. Each group would take out one of them." Jasper explained to the group, everyone nodded.

"Wait. Lily, she didn't know about the attack. I say we give her an option. Fight with her heretics and die, or leave and never come back." Stefan reasoned and I softened immediately, moving away from Edward to hug my brother.

"I agree." Carlisle spoke. I knew he would agree.

"We would need to keep it close range, I can get my shield to thirty metres, I don't want to stretch it any further than that." I announced as I turned and walked back to Edward.

"So where will it happen?" Enzo asked, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"The quarry?" Bonnie suggested and Damon nodded.

"It's big enough and far enough away." Damon agreed and Bonnie smiled at him, the satisfaction showed on her face.

"Alice?" I said, looking towards Alice.

"They don't want to fight us. Something will happen, a trigger, that leads to the fight. I can't see what it is though, whoever the trigger is haven't decided what they are doing yet." Alice answered me, obviously frustrated.

"So, what do we do now?" I looked around the room and nearly everyone sighed.

"Now, we have to train. The heretics may be witches but they have the strengths of vampires too. Then we have to wait for the trigger, until then there isn't much we can do." Jasper replied strategically.

I nodded, looking around the room at my vast family before my eyes settled on my brothers. I had just found them, surely, they can't be taken away from me now?

 _ **I know it's a short chapter but I am so busy on other commitments recently I haven't had the chance to get another chapter of this fiction up. However, I have been updating my The Vampire Diaries fiction called**_ _ **Eleanor Gilbert**_ _ **. Give it a read and let me know what you think. Also, leave a review here and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **AN: I have a new beta reader! I have commandeered my best friend Alexandra as a beta reader. She will be getting her page up soon and she has tons of The Vampire Diaries fiction I know you will all love! As soon as it's up, I'll left y'all know.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Other Salvatore**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Hey y'all, I'm back with another chapter for you guys. As always, I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. Please read and review, your reviews always mean so much to me!**_

 _ **I do apologise for taking almost a year to update this, its actually so shameful but I was focused on other commitments and my other fiction.**_

 _ **AN: I also have various other pieces of fiction for Twilight and The Vampire Diaries, as well as a few of the Originals up on my page if you want to check them out!**_

Bella POV

It had been less than forty-eight hours since Stefan and Caroline had returned from their honeymoon. Like we had agreed, we had given Lily the choice of whether she would leave or stand with the people she claimed to be her family. As we had anticipated, she had chosen to remain in Mystic Falls and fight alongside the Heretics. Although it was the response I had been expecting, I was still saddened that it had come to this; if she had just stayed away from me and my brothers, none of this would be happening. Stefan and Caroline could have gotten married happily without having to change their plans, and my reunion with my brothers could have been a happy one, without it being plagued with bad memories of our mother and our childhood.

Alice had said that she thought something triggered the fight to begin, but we hadn't heard from the Lily or her Heretics, except for when Lily had informed us that she would be standing with her family.

…

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon when we figured out what the trigger was. It was a spell, and a strong one. It hadn't been cast yet, but it was our luck that Alice had been looking into the future and she'd seen the spell cast and how it would affect the traditional vampires residing in Mystic Falls. Apparently, it was only myself, by brothers, Caroline, and Enzo that would be affected by the spell, as well as Renesmee because she was half cold one and half traditional vampire. Alice had written down the spell she had seen the Heretics chanting and she handed it to Bonnie who stared at it warily.

"I know what the spell does." Bonnie stood slowly, walking over to the window.

"What are they trying to do to us?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer to my question.

Bonnie turned and addressed Stefan, Damon, Enzo and Caroline.

"You remember the spell that the Travellers used to keep us out of Mystic Falls? The boundary spell?" Bonnie asked, each of them nodded.

"It's like that. They are going to use the same spell but instead of using it to suck the magic from the town, they'll just suck the magic from the vampires instead. If they succeed we don't have a way to break the boundary spell like we did last time." Bonnie explained.

"You've seen magic like this before?" Jasper questioned, Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, a few years ago. A group of travellers came and wanted to reside in our town, so they took the magic away so that they could, but no magic means no vampires. The travellers are the reason Damon and I ended up in a prison world in the first place." Jasper nodded, understanding the severity of the situation.

"So, you guys can't come back here if they succeed with the spell. What happens to you?" Emmett asked.

"Last time it happened as the magic was taken, the magic keeping us alive was too. Obviously were vampires, we're dead, so we started to die from our original cause of death. I wasn't in town, but Damon started to die from the gunshot wound he was initially killed with. We had no choice but to leave last time, but we're not doing that this time. We need to fight for our town, we need to fight for our home." Caroline spoke passionately, clutching Stefan's hand as she spoke.

"Blondie's right. Besides, they'll have to do the spell out of town anyway, they may be powerful, but they are still alive because they're vampires. If they did the spell in town they would be affected by it too, did you see where they were, Pixie?" Damon addressed Alice.

"Yeah, here." Alice handed Damon an image she had drawn when she first had the vision.

"Exactly where we wanted the fight in the first place, the quarry. I'm sure that's not a coincidence." Damon huffed, shifting on the couch and putting the drawn image onto the coffee table.

"When exactly are they doing the spell?" Caroline asked.

"The next full moon, they'll need the power from the moon to bind their magic. Its also a way for them to make sure that we can't undo the spell until the next full moon." Bonnie walked away from the window and took her seat on the couch.

"We have to stop them, there's no way we can know whether this will affect Renesmee either and I'm not going to let them hurt her." I spoke trying to remain calm, this was the second time these women were putting my child in danger.

"Bella's right. We have to do something about this, now." Stefan imputed, and everyone was in agreement.

…

The only thing that Alice was able to determine from the visions was that the Heretics would do the spell after dark, so we gathered at the quarry together to wait for them.

It was past midnight when they finally showed up, with Lily and the surviving male heretic, Beau, in tow.

We were all behind the tree-line waiting for the Heretics to get into position. We had to stop them before the spell began or we may not have the chance to stop them altogether.

"Now?" Emmett whispered, he was bubbling with anticipation for a fight, Esme rolled her eyes good-naturedly from where she was crouched behind a fallen tree stump with Carlisle.

"Now." Damon confirmed before speeding off towards the blonde Heretic, Mary-Louise.

By the surprised look on their faces, it appeared that we took them by surprise. Apparently, they had no idea we knew of their plan, the thought caused a small smile to cross my face as Valerie walked towards me, a sinister smile plastered on her face.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"We have literally been stuck in a prison world for over a century, its about time my family started getting some payback and retribution." Valerie raised her hand ready to use her magic on me, not realising that Emmett was behind her preparing to incapacitate her. Emmett raised his hands and gripped the sides of her head, snapping it before she even thought about using her magic to stop him. Emmett smirked and unceremoniously dropped her comatose body to the ground, a ring of fire that Bonnie produced surrounding her to keep her in place.

Whilst one Heretic was down, there were still three Heretics and Lily to deal with. Whilst Emmett and I had dealt with Valerie; Stefan and Damon were currently dealing with Lily, Caroline was with Alice and Rosalie fighting Mary-Louise, and Edward was fighting the powers of Nora with Jasper. Since Emmett had helped me with Valerie, he had quickly moved on to helping Carlisle and Esme with the only male Heretic.

As each Heretic and Lily was down, Bonnie lit a ring of fire around them and I injected them with a syringe of Vervain to ensure that their magic wouldn't work if they woke.

When it was over, we ran home to the boarding house, carrying the incapacitated vampires with us to go in the cells until they could be dealt with. For now, we would continue as a family and close friends, and I could finally enjoy the reunion with my brothers now that there were no obstacles for us to deal with.

 _ **And that's the end. I wasn't sure on the ending but there is a chance I will be back with an epilogue in the near future!**_

 _ **Lots of love for now,**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_


	8. Authors Note

Hi,

I understand that it has been a long while since I published his story, but I just wanted to post a message about a few things.

Over the past few days I have had a few reviews on this story which were not very nice, and I don't appreciate it. Of course, I write for others, but I also write for myself and I enjoy my own work. It is important to write what my readers enjoy, but at the end of the day they are my stories. I do not appreciate a guest reviewer leaving comments slating, degrading and questioning my work which I have spent my time on. Of course I understand that criticism is good, but only if it is constructive and helps me in the long run, and this will not.

On a lighter note, thank you to those who have spent the time reading and leaving feedback on this story, and my others if you have read them, it truly means so much to me, and I hope you enjoyed them too xoxo


End file.
